Hey! I'm Not Invisable!
by ObsessedWithShipping
Summary: Nepeta is sick of not having her feelings known! She will tell Karkat how she feels and that's final! As long as Equius doesn't catch her first...
1. Chapter 1

~This is simple a prologue~

Karkat stood at his computer, chaos roaring behind him as he watched the trolls run around in havoc, screaming and laughing with eachother. Well except two of them, which was himself and a little kitty flarper who had just taken a shower. It wasn't the fact she needed to, but she just had to escape for a while... This wasn't going the way she had ever hoped when she was still back at her hive, laughing and roleplaying with her friends over Trollian while she always kept a small fire of hope in her troll heart that maybe one day Karkat Vantas would see she secretly loved him.

This is the story of which things went wrong.

This is the story of how they got better.

**_Prologues are supposed to be short, right? The chapters to come are going to be way longer, I promise._**


	2. Updateable

**Ok, so, I feel like an idiot... The reason updates are so slow are because I don't actually have a computer, only a shit-sack iPad and iPhone so I have to use note to write out a chapter, then copy it all, then spell check it, and this site is so derpy with the iPad sp it's a pain in my ass to do, but I'm doing it anyway. I'm also doing a roleplay with a friend and as soon as we finish it, I'm posting it on here as a one-shot for Gamzee and Tavros. So, yep. I'm working on the next chapter ever do slowly, So I'm sorry formany inconvience...**


	3. Chapter 2

_**Hey Guys, sorry this took so long... I decided to make me her exile since I can't remember who her exile was(Or if her exile was ever even mentioned. Shoot me now if it was because I'm an idiot.)_so I hope it isn't too weird for you guys. Also, your reviews make me smile! Hope that makes you smile aswell~.**_

* * *

_"Nepeta! How did you first meet Karkat?"_ the curious exile asked, her chin resting on her palm as she watched the screen and listened for her response. "Well.. It was when we were furrst grubs! You may not believe it..but the twelve of us were furrends even before we met on pesterchum! We helped each other survive and meet our lusus." she replied happily, sitting before her shipping wall. Well, she was sitting in front of a special shipping to be exact, the one she secretly hid behind some boxes and you know which one it was? It was her and the special troll the two were talking about now. "_Really? I never would have imagined! I thought the troll race... well, tried to kill each other."_ the exile typed, reading it aloud as if the little cat troll could hear her. "Oh no! That's only when we get older! Grubs are actually really cute and docile~!" Nepeta explained, giggling as if the exile should have known this. "_Oh, Nepeta, I need to take my leave. Hehe, watch out, Karkat is coming~" _she giggled in return, wishing the cat troll before quickly leaving to help her friend with something important. Nepeta felt a green blush overwhelm her cheeks, instantly getting up and trying to calm herself while her heart started to pound. "Ugh... God dammit, why does everyone have to be such a fuckass!?" a familiar, angry voice echoed through out the hall his footsteps faint across the metallic floor. Nepeta gave a soft sigh, smiling as she peaked around the corner to find the cancer troll who made her feel so flushed for a reason she couldn't figure out. "Karkitty? What's wrong..?" she asked, tilting her head to add the appearance of her confusion, though she already could have figured it out. "Ugh..not you too.. Look, I just need to be alone." he spoke, glaring at her as he tried to repress his screaming down to a normal volume. "No! What type of furrend if I just let you be upset?!" she said in reply, her lips dropping a smile and flipped it to a frown, he sighed and his palm soon met his face as soon shook his head when he looked back up. "Look, Nepeta, I appreciate the offer but I-" he was cut off by a certain troll who had decided to come look for his moirail. Equius gave an odd look to the two when he saw them, Nepeta leaning against the edge of the wall with a pouty look and Karkat now looking like he was about to flip a table. "Nepeta.. I think we should go back, NOW." the Sagittarius and grabbed her by the back of her shirt, though of she resisted but, she knew she wouldn't win. After all, Equius was the strongest out of the trolls. Karkat gave a soft wave, not bothering to say another word as he walked past them, and soon Equius took her back to the main room of the veil and gave her a _strong_talking to about wandering off.

* * *

_**Sorry that was a bit short, eh... I just wanted to get it out since it's a bit over due. Sorry about that again. Reviews are welcome, and if you see anything that's wrong feel free to point it**_** out!**

-Love Gale :3


	4. Chapter 3

**Nepeta rolled her eyes, sitting with her legs crossed and before her moirail. Her eyes drifted toward where her shipping wall was, worried about what had Karkitty so worked up, hell, he was more worked up than usual! Honestly..she didn't know what to do, how could she? He never really let anyone in except..Terezi and honestly..she didn't want to go to her for advice. As Equius droned on about either his "STRONG"ness or how Nepeta should be acting, she simply kept looking at the hall. As time went on Equius dismissed her and only got a nod in response and left to go do something "STRONG"ly probably. Her nerves slowly started to tatter as she eventually moved away from the computers and into the vents, her own personal thinking retreat, "I just want to help Karkitty... Why can't I ever figure anything out..?" she asked herself, still staring out into the hall waiting for him to come back and began to think back when they were simply grubs, grouping together to survive. "Mph! G-guys..I'm stick!" she squeaked, her front little leg type things hanging onto the edge of a crevice, a sigh escaping an annoyed red grub as he helped her back up and sighed once more. "Be careful... We need everyone together." he spoke, the grub-Karkat spoke though obviously he wasn't named yet. She gave a soft sigh, chuckling back on the times they shared, when things weren't so... Doomed. If she could solve everything, bring the humans and trolls out of this doomed time she would give everything to let everyone life peacefully again, even if it was just a recreation of before the game! Where Karkat would never know her feelings or know how she looked... It would be better than this. She leaned her head against the cool gray surface, closing her eyes with a soft smile of when everyone was happy, this game..they would force it to be what they wanted it to be! At least she would try, for everyone.. A soft tapping of feet pulled her from her long toll of thoughts, instantly looking out the vent opening to see the one who made her heart flutter. She grinned instantly coming out before he could notice her and gave a small welcome. "Why, hello Karkitty! How are feeling~?" she asked, giving an unneeded purr with the word "feeling". He stared at her for a moment, giving a small chuckle and a shake of his head. "Nothing has changed. Just, don't go to sleep. That's an order." he spoke, his face now filled with a grim expression but..something underneath, was it...fear? What could he of been so scared of? Nepeta gently nodded, and looked away, mumbling something. Karkat just walked by, not caring as he had more important things to do than ask what the cat troll was saying.**

* * *

Well, thought I pull out all the stops to get this done since todays sign is Leo, and on the forum I've been on recently has a 'Sign of the day' I've been doing troll of the day! And obviously it's Nepeta so there's going to be an update everyday that the sign is Leo. So, have fun with that!


	5. Chapter 4

_So, I know some of you may be wondering, "What the hell is she basing the signs off of?" well. The site is Mycandylove, feel free to join and friend me! My account is tinynightinggale and in usually in the forums. _

* * *

A bright smile cheered her on, for once she wasn't wondering what Karkat had been doing, she was silently cheering on her moirail for the girl he felt red for! Though..he wouldn't admit it but, she knew anyway and after all the master shipping knew these types of things! She giggled while she sneaked behind the blue-blooded girl, her robotic form seemingly unknowing of the little cat trolls presence but as soon as she pounced she was caught by the metallic arms and held in the air for a moment, examined by the blood blood who once had the lowest blood color. Nepeta was soon set down after Aradia finished with her emotionless gaze she sat the olive blood down on her feet and waited for the cat troll to speak. "Hey Araida! Do you maybe want to play a game with Equius and I..? It'll be purrfecty fun!" She spoke, giggling as her fists were to her chest in her excitement, her little matesprite plan would come together, she knew it! Aradia simply stared down at the short girl, as if pondering her motives but decided her choice soon. "Why...of course. I don't see why not." She spoke in a monotone and her metallic wrist was taken by Nepetas paw and dragged to a small section of the veil where Nepeta resided for her games, Equius was fiddling with another robot model to fight later on. The Sagittarius's moirail was snickering, tackling from behind him and wrapping her slender arms around his neck which caused him to tense up from the unexpected sign of horse play. "Nepeta I was waiting for you, what foolish game do you want to play now?" He asked, of course he was being forced by the little kitty to play with her and the occasional friend, but she knew he secretly liked to play games with her, and this games selection was...Hide and Go Seek! Aradia blinked at the selection, not sure what it was and after a lengthy explanation from the cat she agreed to it. The two girls forced Equius to count, though it made him require a towel which..was quite gross but oh well, the two girls hid close by, Nepeta in her vents and Araida in a closet. After a while Equius came around a corner, his usual cocky stature as he STRONGfully checked everything except the vents and when he opened the closet door, WHAM.

He was knocked back by a raging robot with an arm from one of his old robots that was lost in the rubble of the closet. Araida was screaming, swinging the arm around and about in her rage. "AHHHHHHHH" her screams echoed, bouncing off the walls. Equius was on the ground, sweating and slightly frightened to do anything.


End file.
